


Principios y valores

by chocolatrizia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Casual Sex, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Excessive use of italics, Happy Ending, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatrizia/pseuds/chocolatrizia
Summary: "¿Y si nos vamos mañana? Claro, si me das la oportunidad de demostrar que soy un digno compañero de viaje. Podríamos ir a la costa. Alejarnos un tiempo. La vida es muy corta, haz lo que te plazca mientras puedas."Geralt le mira de reojo y Jaskier siente que todo lo que le gustaría decir se queda atascado en su garganta. Quiere hacerle comprender que podrían ser felices viviendo solos en la costa, en una casa con vistas al mar y alejados de monstruos. Podrían ser ellos dos y nadie más. Empezar de cero. Jaskier no necesitaría nada más para ser feliz.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. Principios

**Author's Note:**

> No he leído los libros, ni jugado a los juegos, pero Netflix me ha dado una serie que he visto en tres días y no me quito de la cabeza las cosas que pasaron y nunca nos contaron. En mi mente, esas cosas son Jaskier enamorándose de Geralt mientras éste está demasiado ocupado con todos los monstruos que le rodean. Incluido él mismo.

" _Podríamos ir a la costa. Alejarnos un tiempo. La vida es muy corta, haz lo que te plazca mientras puedas._ " Jaskier, S01E06 Rare Species 

La primera vez que Jaskier vio a Geralt, pensó que algo no estaba del todo bien en él. Tenía un aura llena de oscuridad y soledad. Siempre camuflado entre las sombras, con cerveza en la mano y mirada turbia. Pensó “es un brujo, los brujos no tienen sentimientos. Tienen miradas enfadadas y muy mala leche”.

Bastaron unos meses recorriendo las Montañas azules para comprender que Geralt era tal y como pensaba, pero también era muchas otras cosas. El tipo de persona que se pasa toda su vida ayudando a la población por cien monedas y una cerveza, matando monstruos, haciendo lo mejor y aún así siente que no está matando los suficientes monstruos, ni pensando que está haciendo algo que se acerque a lo mejor.

En aquellos primeros meses, Geralt siempre caminaba por los senderos como si no se conocieran, intentaba aparentar que no se esforzaba con las personas. Como si nada importara y no quisiera luchar por ello. Pero luego siempre había dos camas en las posadas y andaba lo suficientemente lento como para que Jaskier le siguiera el ritmo.

Siempre pudo murmurar “Vete” pero nunca lo dijo.

Siempre le esperaba al final de la colina.

Luego llegó Yennefer y los ojos de Geralt se volvieron más sombríos.

Han pasado ocho semanas desde que Geralt le salvó la vida y se marcharon de Rinde a medianoche dejando a Yennefer entre las sábanas. Dos semanas desde que volvieron a encontrarse con la hechicera cerca de Vengerberg y Geralt se levantó de la cama con las sábanas desechas y el otro lado del colchón vacío. Dos semanas llenas de silencio que pesa y caras de huraño. Dos semanas de Geralt haciendo como que no pasa nada, cuando pasa _todo_.

No parece enfadado, no mucho más de lo normal. Es una de esas cosas que a Jaskier siempre le han sacado de quicio. Nunca sabe cuando está realmente enfadado porque siempre lo parece.

Pero no le habla.

Normalmente no habla mucho, pero ahora los silencios son más espesos y parece siempre al borde de algo. Antes había silencios, pero también contrarréplicas. A veces Geralt decía “escucharte cantar hace que quiera arrancarme los odios”, otras veces murmuraba “¿Sardinilla, tú también crees que deberíamos sacrificarle?” en otras ocasiones simplemente se daba media vuelta y no volvía hasta unas horas después, con el aliento apestando a alcohol y una frase “no estoy de humor, Jaskier”.

Ahora se limita a matar monstruos, beber y dormir. A veces encuentra mujeres que suben su falda por unas cuantas monedas y por las que Geralt no parece ni sentir gratitud. Su forma de vida se ha reducido a parecer mucho más primitivo de lo que realmente es y cuando lo encuentra a oscuras en la habitación de la posada, sentado sobre la cama, su sombra le parece más grande que nunca.

—¿Geralt?

—Hmmmmm.

Están a oscuras y sólo puede distinguir su silueta por la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana. Le gustaría poder verle los ojos, poder ver en su mirada lo que está pensando. Intentarlo por lo menos. Pero ese gruñido no trae buenos presagios y el aire huele a alcohol. La habitación se vuelve más pequeña por segundos mientras Jaskier camina lentamente hacía su cama.

—Estoy escribiendo una nueva canción ¿Sabes? —dice mientras se quita las botas—. El trágico y dramático Geralt de Rivia, vencido y reducido a nada por una hechicera.

El gruñido se lo esperaba, lo que no esperaba es que Geralt se levante de la cama y se acerque a él.

—No hay tal cosa como vencer, Jaskier —murmura—. Esfuérzate un poco más en no dejarte matar por los pretendientes de las doncellas que cortejas y deja de crear canciones absurdas.

Suena ronco y ligeramente enfadado, un murmuro lleno de intimidación y amenaza. El ultimátum es “deja de crear canciones absurdas”, pero lo que realmente quiere decir es un poco más elaborado “no hables de ella delante de mí”.

Si Jaskier fuera de otra forma, tendría un poco de miedo de la mirada amenazante de Geralt y probablemente se metería en la cama y no volvería a nombrar a la hechicera nunca más.

Desgraciadamente, nunca ha sabido callarse ante una amenaza y no va a empezar ahora.

—La llamaré “Los pedazos del corazón cuando una hechicera te abandona”.

No sabe cómo sucede, pero en un momento está en medio de la habitación hablando sobre una canción que nunca piensa componer y al segundo siguiente está siendo empotrado contra la pared por Geralt, que claramente no sabe medir su fuerza.

—Déjalo ya, Jaskier.

Va a repicar algo, está pensando exactamente qué es lo que quiere decir, cómo ganar esa pelea. Quiere que Geralt deje de hacer como que no pasa nada, quiere que admita que toda esa toxicidad de Yennefer le asfixia, le atormenta. Pero entonces el agarre en su cuello se hace más fuerte y Jaskier jadea a trompicones “Relaja Geralt, no puedo respirar”. Afloja un poquito, lo suficiente para que pueda inspirar una gran bocanada de aire, pero no aparta la mano de su cuello.

Geralt murmura “No tienes ni idea” y parece brutalmente enfadado. Abandonado por una mujer que no parece saber qué es exactamente lo que busca. Atormentado por un veneno tóxico que ambos han creado.

Alguien dijo una vez que los brujos no sienten las emociones humanas, que son seres fríos despojados de sus sentimientos. Jaskier puede comprobar que no es así, que lo que ve en la penumbra en los ojos de Geralt habla de un dolor mucho más importante que el físico.

El aliento de Geralt huele a alcohol. Respira en su oreja rápidamente, lleno de energía mal canalizada. Esa energía, ese enfado se nota en su forma de agarrarse a sus hombros, en ese tambaleo que tienen sus caderas. Acerca la nariz a su cuello, le huele profundo y enfadado, y Jaskier quiere decirle “si vas a hacer esto, hazlo por las razones adecuadas”, pero dice algo peor.

—Ella no te merece.

El beso le pilla de improviso, pero la energía rabiosa que tiene no. Es un beso lleno de furia y enfado. Brutal y caliente. Le besa cogiéndole la cabeza con los pulgares, abarcando todo y frotando las caderas para que encajen. Tiene la lengua de Geralt en su boca y se esfuerza en seguirle el ritmo con un peso en el estómago y un agujero en el pecho. Se funden entre lametazos y calor, y cuando Jaskier piensa que podría haber más y debería ser mejor, Geralt se aparta.

—Yo no merezco nada, Jaskier —murmura Geralt—. No olvides eso.

Se gira y se mete en la cama con un suspiro. Parece rabioso e impasible, y Jaskier le mira desde la pared, apoyado en ella y pensando cuándo exactamente dejó de pensar en Geralt como algo más que un brujo sin sentimientos. Hace unos años decidió que esta era la vida que quería: cantar, a quien quiera escucharle, que Geralt es mucho mejor de lo que parece, mucho mejor de lo que nadie merece. Se queda varios minutos viéndole dormir, sabiendo que podría quedarse con Geralt el resto de su vida, durmiendo en camas mugrosas de posadas viejas, andando demasiados kilómetros de un lado para otro y sería feliz. No querría otra cosa para el resto de su vida.

No hablan del beso. Tampoco lo repiten. La mañana siguiente Jaskier se levanta en una habitación vacía y si le duele un poco no lo dice. Encuentra a Geralt en la parte con menos iluminación de la taberna, con una cerveza en la mano a las once de la mañana.

—Cien monedas por matar a un grifo que está devorando el ganado de una granja de las afueras, Jaskier. Salgo en cuanto me termine la cerveza.

No cuenta con él, pero Jaskier le sigue por los senderos, le espera entre los arbustos creando canciones que nunca nadie escuchará y suspira aliviado, con el corazón en un puño, cada vez que le ve aparecer lleno de sangre.

Así los días se convierten en semanas, las semanas en meses y en algún momento en medio de una misión, se encuentran con Borch Tres Grajos que les propone una expedición para encontrar un dragón.

Entonces aparece Yennefer, como un terremoto que machaca todo a su paso, y el mundo de Geralt vuelve a sacudirse sin que Jaskier pueda hacer nada más que mirar.


	2. Valores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repito. No he leído los libros, ni jugado a los juegos. He buscado algo de información para no meter la pata hasta el fondo, pero es muy probable que igualmente haya escrito cosas que no tienen sentido para los fans.
> 
> En esta página apoyamos a Yennefer. La queremos y respetamos. No al odio injustificado de personajes femeninos.

_[“Como si se pudiera elegir el amor, como si no fuera un rayo que te parte los huesos y te deja estaqueado en mitad del patio."_ _Julio Cortázar_ _]_

Cuando Jaskier no era más que un niño de quince años que soñaba con poder cantar canciones delante de un público que le vitoreara y conseguir la fama de Redania a Nilfgaard, se encontró con varias puertas cerradas justo delante de sus narices. Primero fue su padre, que sentenció que “eso de ser bardo no es propio de un hombre de verdad”, luego su madre “esa no es la forma en la que te he criado, para que te ganes la vida cantando en sitios de mala muerte”  
  
Nunca lo admitió, pero sentir que no contaba con su apoyo le hizo desmotivarse un poco. No mucho, porque en cierta forma sabía que algún día les haría ver que podría convertirse en algo mucho más importante que un bardo que canta en tabernas por dos monedas y una cerveza.  
  
No recuerda mucho de sus cuatro años en la Universidad de Oxenfurt estudiando las siete artes liberales. No fue mucho a clase, bebió mucho más de lo que debía y acabó ganándose una más que merecida fama de perezoso. Hubo exámenes difíciles y hombres y mujeres entre sus sábanas, pero nada de eso le hizo especialmente feliz. Cuando tras finalizar los estudios le ofrecieron una plaza como profesor pensó que por primera vez estaba haciendo algo que haría sentir orgulloso a sus padres. Pensó “padre, madre, he hecho algo bien”  
  
El problema cuando intentas contentar al resto de personas, cuando quieres que se les llene el pecho de orgullo, es que a veces olvidas tu propia felicidad. Tardó un año de miseria siendo profesor en comprenderlo. Eso no era para él. Esas cuatro paredes que le asfixiaban, sólo para sentir que no estaba defraudando a dos personas demasiado ocupadas en las apariencias, no era el tipo de vida que le llenaba.  
  
Cuando salió de la universidad, sintió que por fin estaba haciendo lo correcto, sintió que lo estaba haciendo por sí mismo. Por primera vez las puertas estaban abiertas a nuevas oportunidades. Sentir que en los Reinos del Norte era reconocido y vitoreado le hizo comprender que la única forma de ser feliz era en el exterior, cantando a la multitud, coreando en los palacios.  
  
La segunda vez que sintió que se encontraba con las puertas cerradas fue el día que conoció a Geralt de Rivia.  
  
Hay días en que Geralt le mira, subido a Sardinilla, y le dice “¿Cómo puede ser que lleves ese pelo de zoquete todo el día y no te despeines?”, a veces pasan semanas sin dirigirse la palabra, sólo porque Geralt no parece de humor. También hay días en los que cree escuchar una ligera risa que se esfuma en cuanto intenta buscarla. La mayor parte del tiempo Jaskier le mira a la cara y siente que se da de bruces con una puerta cerrada, como si después de casi una década juntos no pudiera entrar en sitios a los que Yennefer parece tener las puertas abiertas.  
  
Se encuentra con las puertas cerradas el día que aparece Borch Tres Grajos y les propone una expedición para encontrar un dragón. Geralt no parece ni ligeramente impresionado por la nueva aventura. Le da igual el premio, el título de Lord, las tierras y el tesoro del dragón. Primero dice que no piensa hacerlo, luego dice que no mata dragones, luego aparece Yennefer y todas las razones por las que Geralt no quería hacerlo parecen desvanecerse  
  
Jaskier piensa “Ya estamos otra vez”, piensa “Él ya se había olvidado de ti, hechicera”, pero lo único que dice es no.  
  
-No, no, no. NO. Gracias, ha estado muy bien, pero NO.  
  
Geralt dice justo lo contrario y Jaskier siente que podría pasar toda una vida a su lado y no conocerle en absoluto.  
  
—Me apunto.  
  
Cuando llega esa noche a la habitación que comparte con Geralt, está fría y vacía. Ha dejado al brujo en la taberna, demasiado ocupado en Yennefer como para pensar en nada más.  
  
Dos horas más tarde, Geralt entra en la habitación. Jaskier le mira desde la cama, arropado hasta la cintura y con cara de sueño.  
  
—¿Qué hora es?  
  
—Descansa —dice Geralt desde la oscuridad—. Partimos en tres horas.  
  
Jaskier vuelve a acomodarse en la cama, pero pese a que cierra los ojos no consigue dormirse. En la habitación se siente el humor de Geralt, pesado y lleno de demonios.  
  
Son las cinco de la mañana cuando un bramido despierta a Jaskier, cuando abre los ojos puede ver a Geralt mirando por la ventana al infinito. No parece mucho más sereno de lo que seguramente se siente, con la mandíbula en tensión, el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados.  
  
—Despierta, salimos en media hora.  
  
Jaskier se levanta de la cama perezosamente, pero sigue mirando el gesto de Geralt al detalle.  
  
—¿Vamos a esta aventura únicamente por ella?  
  
Geralt se gira lentamente y hay _algo_ en su mirada, algo en el brillo de sus ojos que habla de peligro. Tiene esa mirada de cazador, de estar oliendo una presa. En dos zancadas está en la puerta y el portazo que da, resuena en toda la posada.  
  
Antes de cerrar la puerta, dice una frase.  
  
—No hace falta que vegas si no quieres.  
  
Pero Jaskier le sigue. Le sigue por los senderos, cuando Yennefer está demasiado presente y nubla el juicio de Geralt, y cuando presagia que todo es una mala idea llena de peores decisiones. Le sigue incluso cuando los enanos les guían por un atajo, y cuando los tablones de madera ceden, Jaskier puede ver que el brujo no les dejará caer de ninguna manera.  
  
Esa tarde, se encuentra a Geralt sentado en una piedra mirando al infinito, con millones de rallos de sol creando reflejos en su pelo. Su mirada habla de dolor, de decepción por no haber podido salvar tres vidas de la muerte. Lo que realmente le encoje el corazón es saber que el brujo se está culpando de lo sucedido.  
  
Alguien dijo, una vez, que los brujos no sienten, pero cuando le mira no hay nada que le parezca más puro que los sentimientos desgarrados de Geralt.  
  
Cuando se acerca a su lado y se sienta en la roca, rodilla con rodilla, Geralt pega un pequeño respiro. Pese a su presencia no le mira, no le habla. Jaskier le asegura que no había nada que hubiera podido hacer para salvarles, pero no parece que sus palabras lleguen hondo.  
  
—¿Y si nos vamos mañana? Claro, si me das la oportunidad de demostrar que soy un digno compañero de viaje —murmura Jaskier—. Podríamos ir a la costa. Alejarnos un tiempo. _La vida es muy corta, haz lo que te plazca mientras puedas_. Suena a algo que habría dicho Borch.  
  
Geralt le mira de reojo y a Jaskier le gustaría decir muchas más cosas que se quedan atascadas en su garganta. Quiere decirle que podrían ser felices viviendo solos en la costa, en una casa con vistas al mar y alejado de monstruos. Podrían ser ellos dos y nadie más. Empezar de cero. Jaskier no necesitaría nada más para ser feliz.  
  
—¿Estás componiendo tu nueva canción?  
  
Deja su corazón en esa roca, y entre los aullidos del viento intenta hacerle entender que hace ya varios años que las canciones dejaron de ser el motivo por el que le sigue a todas partes.  
  
—No, solo intento… averiguar qué me gusta.  
  
Esa noche le ve entrar en la tienda de Yennefer y todas las canciones que compuso en su interior y nunca cantó se le pudren en el estómago.  
  
No consigue pegar ojo. Geralt no sale de la tienda de Yennefer en toda la noche y los enanos hacen comentarios jocosos y demasiado explícitos sobre la clase de cosas que estarán haciendo el brujo y la hechicera. Consigue dormirse con la primera luz del alba, y para cuando se despierta, parece que su destino ya ha sido decidido.  
  
Les oye discutir a varios metros de distancia, quiere decir varias cosas pero no las dice. Solo les mira destruirse mutuamente a base de verdades que dan justo en la diana. Geralt parece mucho más enfadado de lo que le ha visto nunca y cuando la hechicera se va, su furia parece enfocada a él.  
  
—Joder, Jaskier —ruge—. ¿Por qué siempre que estoy de mierda hasta el cuello últimamente eres tú el que me la echa encima?  
  
—Eso no es justo.  
  
No es justo que entre todos los problemas, le busque a él como culpable. No es justo que trate al resto del mundo de forma miserable sólo porque no sabe lidiar con su furia. Con sus sentimientos.  
  
—La niña de la sorpresa, el jjinn —Gruñe—. Todo. Si la vida me concediera un milagro, sería apartarte de mi camino.  
  
No lo dice en serio y aún así da directo donde más duele. Hay millones de respuestas posibles, podría decir “no descargues tu mierda contra mí” o tal vez “no me hables como si no te importara”. Pero no le dice nada de eso, sino algo mucho más sencillo.  
  
—Nos vemos, Geralt.  
  
Baja con los enanos por los senderos hasta la aldea más cercana. El sol se pone en el horizonte, los enanos tararean canciones alegres y por primera vez en su vida no siente ganas de hacerle los coros o cantar una canción propia. Si le parece ver una cabellera blanca unos kilómetros detrás, no hace nada.  
  
Quiere pensar que ha hecho lo correcto, quiere no sentirse destrozado por dentro, pero cuando pide en la posada de la aldea una habitación y comprende que esta vez no la quiere doble sino individual, algo se le encoje en su interior. Esa noche cuando se duerme el silencio en la habitación le golpea de lleno y por primera vez se permite odiar al brujo, le odia por todo aquello que quiso decirle pero nunca se atrevió a contarle.  
  
Tarda una semana en llegar a la costa de Novigrad, tres días en alquilar una casa con vistas al mar y dos días en encontrar un trabajo en la corte. Todos esos días trata con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en Geralt.  
  
Los días se convierten en semanas, y cuando quiere darse cuanta ya ha creado una rutina en Novigrad. A veces va a la corte para amenizar las fiestas, canta varias canciones de su repertorio y cuando le piden alguna de las historias sobre el Carnicero de Blaviken lo hace con su mejor sonrisa y toneladas de encanto. Piensa “no me afecta todo esto”, pero por las noches todas las conquistas tienen el pelo rubio casi blanco y si susurra otro nombre entre jadeos a nadie parece importarle. A veces, de espaldas incluso consigue dejar volar la imaginación.  
  
Algunas tardes sale a caminar por la orilla de la playa, intentando buscar en el anochecer la inspiración para nuevas canciones. El culpable de sus últimas creaciones se marchó a lomos de un caballo llamado _Sardinilla_ y desde entonces no ha conseguido componer ninguna canción que valga la pena, aún así lo intenta.  
  
Después de dos meses desde su llegada a Novigrad, un día especialmente caluroso, sale a dar un paseo por la orilla cuando le parece verle de espaldas. Sentado en la arena con los ojos entornados por los rallos de sol y mirando las olas.  
  
Gira la cabeza con los sonidos de sus pisadas y Jaskier intenta recordar cómo respirar con normalidad. Piensa “Está aquí. ¿Qué hace aquí?”, pero cuando se sienta a su lado, dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza.  
  
—La arena está súper caliente.  
  
A su lado Geralt parece al borde de una pequeña sonrisa, hay como una especie de suspiro que se ahoga con el ruido de las olas del mar.  
  
—Siempre hace calor en esta época del año en Novigrad —murmura Geralt—. Odio Novigrad.  
  
—Entonces qué haces aquí.  
  
Jaskier le mira de reojo y se pregunta hasta qué punto Geralt será sincero. Podría estar en cualquier otro lugar y sin embargo llega a Novigrad con pocas ganas de hablar y lo que parece una ofrenda de paz.  
  
—Un ghoul estaba acechando a los habitantes de una aldea cercana.  
  
Puede que haya algo de verdad, pero es sólo una excusa que no llega convencer a Jaskier. Piensa “No. Vas a decirme la verdad. Merezco la verdad.” y un cosquilleo le recorre la espalda.  
  
—¿Un ghoul?  
  
Geralt sigue mirando el horizonte y de repente y sin motivo aparente, pero por demasiadas razones, dice eso que Jaskier lleva esperando oír desde hace dos meses, tres semanas y cuatro días. Con esa voz que le revuelve el estómago y a la vez le hace sentir en casa.  
  
—No debí hablarte así —susurra—. Aquel día.  
  
El estómago le da un vuelco.  
  
—¿Eso es algo así como pedir perdón? —pregunta Jaskier—. Se te da fatal.  
  
Geralt no contesta, pero durante unos segundos le mira fijamente y sus ojos parecen decir “te he echado de menos”. Respira lentamente y vuelve a mirar al frente con su expresión impasible.  
  
Vuelven a la casa de Jaskier cuando el sol comienza a esconderse en el horizonte, bajo la promesa de tantas cervezas como Geralt pueda tomar y una incómoda cama de invitados.  
  
Toman varias cervezas entre gruñidos de Geralt y varias letras perdidas de Jaskier. En algún momento, Jaskier quiere preguntar cuáles son sus planes de futuro. Quiere preguntar “¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?”, quiere decir “Podrías quedarte para siempre. Aquella vez, en la colina, lo dije en serio. Tú y yo, aquí, para siempre”, pero su sentido común le traiciona.  
  
—Puedes utilizar la habitación de invitados el tiempo que quieras.  
  
La mirada que le dirige Geralt le corta la respiración porque siente que se está disculpando por adelantado.  
  
—Parto mañana con la primera luz del alba.  
  
No le pilla por sorpresa, desde el primer segundo que le vio supo que no duraría para siempre.  
  
—Podría acompañarte —dice Jaskier—. No me acaba de gustar Novigrad. Podríamos ir al sur, necesito inspiración para mi arte.  
  
Lo dice susurrando, intentando alcanzarle. Lleva años intentado llegar a él, pero siente algo de pánico al saber que pese a todo, nunca podrá alcanzar nada más profundo.  
  
—Esta vez es cosa mía, Jaskier. Necesito poner en orden todo, la niña de la sorpresa, _ella_ , todo.  
  
Intenta que no se note su desilusión, intenta creer que ese _ella_ no es la persona en la que está pensando y cuando Geralt murmura “no es que no quiera…”, Jaskier quiere cambia de tema inmediatamente.  
  
—Pero cuando termine con todo, volveré a por ti —afirma demasiado seguro—. Y todo será como siempre.  
  
Le prepara una bañera de agua caliente llena de burbujas y cuando ve a Geralt desnudarse lentamente tiene que recordarse que eso es algo normal entre ellos y no debe afectarle. Gira lentamente la cabeza y desvía la mirada cuando le ve meterse en la bañera con un suspiro de alivio.  
  
No sabe qué ocurre en su mente, pero unos minutos después de ver a Geralt intentar enjabonarse la espalda son suficientes para decirle “Dame, anda” mientras le quita la esponja de la mano.  
  
Solían hacer eso. En otra época, solía ser privado y amistoso. Conocía todas las cicatrices del brujo y sabía hacerle aullar apretando ciertos músculos en los hombros o magullar con lentos masajes en los trapecios. Ahora le mira la espalda y no reconoce la mitad de las cicatrices. Algunas le recuerdan a viajes interminables por colinas, noches estrelladas junto a una hoguera y baños en lagos de agua cristalina. Pero las nuevas cicatrices son un lienzo en blanco, no hablan de historias sino de demasiado tiempo separados. Una de ellas le llama la atención. Es larga y reciente, le salpica media espalda de hombro a las lumbares.

—Esta es nueva —dice mientras la recorre con un dedo y escucha a Geralt sisear—. ¿Cuál es su historia?  
  
Geralt gira un poco el cuello para intentar mirarle a la cara, pero Jaskier se esconde un poco y sigue lavándole le espalda lentamente.

— El ghoul —Su voz suena rugosa, mucho más baja de lo normal—. Justo antes de morir me hizo esa herida y esta del pecho.  
  
Jaskier no quiere, pero recorre unos centímetros para poder ver dónde está señalando Geralt. En su amplio pecho hay una herida rosa brillante que empieza en su pectoral izquierdo y se pierde por debajo del agua de la bañera. La recorre con la esponja mientras Geralt no parece quitarle los ojos de encima.  
  
—Cuando vi que el ghoul no respiraba me tumbe en el césped y pensé que esa historia te habría encantado para alguna de tus canciones —susurra—. Luego recordé que me había comportado contigo como un capullo.  
  
Jaskier no puede quitar los ojos del pecho amplio y velludo de Geralt, pero cuando escucha esas palabras levanta la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos. Ámbar y profundos. Nota su aliento en la cara y antes de que pueda pensar en ello, tiene las manos del brujo en su cabeza y sus labios en su boca.  
  
Se besan llenos de fuerza y saliva. Jaskier quiere decir “me estás mojando entero”, pero Geralt demanda más, le empuja hacia dentro de la bañera y sin pensar muy bien en las consecuencias se mete en su interior. Encima de Geralt, con la ropa empapada y en medio de un beso que le sobrecoge el corazón.  
  
Antes de que las ropas mojadas le empiecen a molestar, Geralt se las quita una a una. No deja de besarle, mucho más profundo de lo que pensaba que podría ser, mucho más lento.  
  
Jaskier recorre su perfecta mandíbula cuadrada, pasa las manos por su musculoso pecho, y baja poco a poco hasta la cintura. Cuando le toca, firme y lento, Geralt ruge en su interior, embiste en su mano. Murmura entre sus labios “un poco más…”, pero no llega a acabar la frase, porque Jaskier le toca un poco más intenso, justo como se siente.  
  
En algún momento, Jaskier siente la mano de Geralt tocándole como todo en la vida: rudo, seco e intenso. Pero le deshace por dentro mientras se le escapa un gemido entre los labios.  
  
Los besos le saben a despedida, piensa “no sé cuando te voy a volver a ver”, y realmente se angustia cuando cree que es posible que no le vuelva a ver. Que esto sea una despedida para siempre.  
  
Cuando se corre, grita su nombre dice “Geralt, Geeeralt”, mientras no deja de besarle ni de tocarle debajo del agua, un poco descoordinado y rápido. Pero a Geralt no parece importarle porque un minuto después de deshace entre sus manos, mientras le muerde el cuello. Hay algo roto y prohibido en su mirada cuando le ve terminar. Sus frentes chocan durante unos segundos mientras intentan controlar sus respiraciones.  
  
—Volveré —murmura entre respiraciones cortas—. ¿Lo sabes verdad, Jaskier?  
  
Sabe que no va a pasar. No volverá.  
  
—Claro.  
  
Le deja en la habitación de invitados, con una cama que cruje cada vez que alguien se tumba y una ventana que chirria cuando se abre.  
  
Esa noche no consigue dormirse hasta casi el amanecer y cuando despierta, siente que algo ha cambiado en él, incluso aunque todo parezca igual. Camina hasta la invitación de invitados para encontrársela vacía. Revisa el baño y la cocina solo para cerciorarse de que Geralt se ha marchado sin despedirse.  
  
Ese día empieza un nuevo capítulo de su vida, un poco más tranquila y con menos aventuras. Sonríe, con el laúd en sus manos, porque sabe que Geralt no volverá a por él, pero siente que aún así, algún día se volverán a encontrar.  
  
  
— _I’m weak my love, and I am wanting. If this is the path I must trudge. I welcome my sentence. Give to you my penance. Garrotter, jury and judge. But the story is this. She’ll destroy with her sweet kiss. Her sweet kiss_


	3. Así que pasen cinco años

_["No hay que esperar nunca. Hay que vivir". Así que pasen cinco años, Federico García Lorca]_

Durante toda su vida, Jaskier siempre pensó que era mucho más listo de lo que parecía pero sabía mucho menos de lo que su seguridad aparentaba. No entendía mucho sobre caballos o espadas, pero sabía cómo enternecer a una mujer con sólo un laúd y dos notas mal tocadas. No sabía mucho sobre cómo cuidar el ganado pero conocía miles de canciones de amor que sacaban lágrimas.  
  
Tardo muchos años en comprender que realmente no sabía de nada y todo aquello que conocía, no siempre lo aprendía en el momento correcto.  
  
A los diez años supo que se caería de Piski, el caballo de su padre, mucho antes de montarse. Pensó “voy a comerme la hierba antes de llegar a sentarme” y no se equivocó. Calló de culo y su tobillo tardó un año en dejar de doler cuando caminaba. A los dieciséis años, cuando todo en su vida parecía rápido e intenso, supo mucho después de seducir a una amiga de su hermana que aquello había sido un error garrafal. El hermano, el padre y el primo de la muchacha aparecieron días después para pedir más explicaciones de las que Jaskier podía dar. Con dieciocho años, mientras se vestía rápidamente antes de que el marido de la bella Magritte llegara de su travesía por tierras lejanas, escuchó algo que no llegaría a comprender hasta unos años después.  
  
La joven Magritte, con las sábanas rodeando su pálido cuerpo y el pelo alborotado, le miraba desde la cama con la mirada turbia.  
  
—¿No sabes el efecto que tienes en las mujeres, verdad? —suspiró— Nos cantas esas canciones llenas de amor y sentimientos y caemos ante tus brazos sin darnos cuenta.  
  
Jaskier la miró con una sonrisa llena de travesuras.  
  
—Tengo mucho amor para dar.  
  
—¿Es amor o soledad lo que te sobra, precioso?  
  
En aquel momento no pudo contestar. Unos pasos resonaron en las escaleras y Jaskier tuvo que huir, saltando por la ventana del dormitorio, mientras escuchaba unos susurros nerviosos “apúrate, es mi esposo”.

Nunca llegó a plantearse la respuesta a la pregunta porque en su mente todo parecía claro. Estaba lleno de amor para regalar a quien quisiera tomarlo. Le gustaba amar a una mujer cada día, cortejarlas y que rápidamente cayeran en sus encantos. Le gustaba murmurar canciones de amor sobre ojos brillantes y bonitas sonrisas mientras deslizaba la mano por debajo del vestido y sus dedos resbalaban. Le gustaba cantar en la corte mientras buscaba por el público a esa mujer que parecía fría e inmune a sus encantos, pero que terminaba gritando y pidiendo más.  
  
Le gustaba cantar canciones sobre el amor verdadero, sobre lo feliz que hace y la euforia que experimentas. Le gustaban las historias de amor de valientes caballeros y bellas damas con un final feliz.  
  
Le gustaba tanto el amor y enamorarse que era incapaz de contar la cantidad de veces que había caído redondo ante los encantos de una mujer.  
  
Años más tarde, conoció a Geralt de Rivia y descubrió una forma distinta de amar. Mucho más compleja y dolorosa, llena de desesperanza y sufrimiento. Supo que todas aquellas veces que creyó estar enamorado no había sido más que un reflejo de unos sentimientos que siempre plasmó en sus canciones pero nunca sintió.  
  
Jaskier supo, pero no en el momento correcto, que siempre hay una primera vez para enamorarse de verdad y una primera vez para que te rompan el corazón.  
  
Fue la misma persona la que consiguió que Jaskier conociera esas dos nuevas sensaciones.  
  
Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que vio a Geralt y no sabe si alguna vez dejará de sentirse así.

**

Hace un calor asfixiante en Novigrad cuando Jaskier se despierta. Cerca, las gaviotas parecen graznar lo suficientemente fuerte como para intentar despertar a todos los habitantes, pero no parece molestarle. Al otro lado del colchón alguien murmura y Jaskier se acurruca un poco más buscando el calor de otro cuerpo. Intentando alargar los últimos minutos de sueño.  
  
—Suelta Jas, tengo que irme a trabajar —Jaskier afloja un poco el agarre mientras abre los ojos lentamente. Delante de sus ojos, una cabellera rubia casi blanca se mueve hasta sentarse en el colchón—. Hoy no puedo llegar tarde.  
  
Jaskier le mira la espalda, con menos músculos de los que le gustaría y con un pelo rubio más corto de lo que desearía. A veces, cuando entorna los ojos le parece ver a otra persona, pero cuando levanta la mirada se encuentra con unos ojos llenos de alegría y una de las sonrisas más amables que ha visto nunca.  
  
—Está bien, Phil —murmura—. Déjame aquí, sólo.  
  
Phillip ríe con una carcajada que consigue sacar sonrisas allá por donde va. Tiene la nariz llena de pecas y unos ojos color miel que siempre parecen encantados de ver a la gente.  
  
Le mira vestirse desde la cama, con los rayos del sol creando luces y sombras en su desnudo cuerpo. Se viste con prisas, murmurando “esta vez sí que llego tarde de verdad” y para cuando ya está completamente vestido, Jaskier señala la mesita de noche donde unas brillantes monedas descansan.  
  
—No hace falta que me pagues, Jaskier —parece ligeramente molesto, definitivamente mortificado—. Hace ya mucho que no vengo aquí sólo por el dinero.  
  
Jaskier suspira. Le gustaría decirle que así es mucho más fácil. Pagar por unas horas de cariño y luego poder compadecerse por las decisiones que toma. Sentir el cuerpo caliente de otra persona pero no permitir que nunca más nada vuelva a dolerle.  
  
Aprendió esa lección una vez. De la peor manera.  
  
—Cógelo —dice secamente—. Lo necesitas.  
  
Phillip se acerca a la mesita, pero no coge el dinero. Parece un poco curioso, cuando le mira y suspira.  
  
—Debió de hacerte mucho daño.  
  
Se agacha hasta su altura, apoyando una mano en el colchón. Jaskier no sabe de lo que habla, y si lo sabe tampoco quiere hablar de ello.  
  
—¿Quién?  
  
Phillip le mira a los ojos. Brillantes y sinceros. El pelo rubio, casi blanco, le hace cosquillas en la frente y Jaskier por un momento entorna los ojos y se permite imaginar.  
  
—La persona que te rompió el corazón.  
  
No abre los ojos de nuevo. El peso en el colchón desaparece, la puerta de la habitación se abre y antes de sentir cómo se cierra, escucha una frase.  
  
—Si quieres verme ya sabes dónde estoy.  
  
Se marcha dejando a la habitación en silencio, con los graznidos de las gaviotas de fondo y el corazón de Jaskier encogido.  
  
Ya hace años que debería de haber dejado de doler, tendría que estar más que superado. La gente podría preguntar “¿De verdad fuiste con el Carnicero de Blaviken a matar una Estrige?” y Jaskier podría decir “En realidad no la matamos, él la salvo de su destino” sin que la voz le tiemble.  
  
Podría decir “Solíamos ir a matar monstruos juntos” sin pensar con amargura “Y prometió volver pero no lo hizo”.  
  
Cinco años.  
  
Nunca creyó en su promesa, nunca pensó que realmente volvería, pero una pequeña parte en su interior siempre mantuvo la esperanza. Esa pequeña parte que chilla cuando ve un caballo con una mancha blanca en el hocico o cuando le parece ver una cabellera rubia entre la gente.  
  
Sigue viviendo en Novigrad, en una casa frente al mar que no consigue hacerle sentir como un hogar. Queda con demasiadas personas para pasar la noche pero ninguna dura demasiado. Vive en un interminable paréntesis, esperando que suceda algo que nunca llega, mientras la vida pasa por sus ojos.  
  
Ha escuchado rumores sobre él, pero no lo suficientes. El Continente está en guerra, los reinos buscan sus lealtades y nadie parece confiar en sus aliados. Hace ya más de un año Cintra cayó bajo manos nilfgaardianas, la reina Calanthe falleció, y tras la batalla de Sodden los reinos se sumieron en un hermetismo de suspicacia.  
  
Investiga sobre el mayor número de rumores posibles de Geralt, incluso se informa sobre el paradero de Yennefer sintiendo que de alguna forma el brujo se encontrará cerca, pero ninguno de sus informantes parece realmente convencido de sus investigaciones. Nadie ha escuchado nada sobre el brujo, algunos dicen que la hechicera falleció en la batalla de Sodden, otros dicen que sobrevivió a duras penas. Hay tantas informaciones contradictorias que en algún momento deja de preguntar.  
  
Hace una mañana especialmente calurosa cuando parte a Tretogor, la ciudad capital de Redania. Esa noche hay un banquete en el palacio para crear nuevas alianzas. Varios representantes de distintos reinos norteños irán a conversar e intentar buscar un bien común. Jaskier no sabe realmente para qué han requerido su presencia, pero parece que en los reinos del norte no son capaces de hacer una fiesta sin que un bardo cante varias canciones de guerra.  
  
Entra al banquete cuando ya prácticamente ha terminado. El escudo de Redania, con el águila argéntea coronada, preside la mesa principal. Los comensales están mucho más borrachos de lo que deberían, alzan las jarras de cerveza mientras rugen cánticos norteños. Parece un público animado y cuando entona las primeras notas de una canción que trata sobre un brujo que salvó a una Estrige de un mal final, varias personas parecen animarse para hacerle los coros.  
  
Más tarde canta la historia de un brujo y su bardo que se adentraron en la búsqueda de un dragón y acabaron perdiéndose a sí mismos. Ninguno de los dos encontró una buena razón para quedarse, y al final esa fue una buena razón para irse. El dragón era lo de menos.  
  
Dos horas más tarde, tras varias canciones que son acompañadas con palmas y gritos del público, Jaskier termina su actuación. Camina hacia la mesa de las bebidas rápidamente, con la boca seca y ganas de beber cinco litros de cerveza sin respirar.  
  
No llega a la mesa de las bebidas, a mitad de camino se queda demasiado paralizado como para recordar cómo se camina. Con el laúd apoyado en su espalda y la boca abierta, sólo puede pensar “No me jodas”.  
  
Apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y esa estudiada pose de indiferencia, está Geralt. Mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, mucho menos accesible de lo que una vez fue. Definitivamente más atractivo.  
  
Camina hacia él como atraído por una fuente de energía, da pasos sin realmente pensar en ello y cuando se quedan cara a cara, quiere decir tantas cosas que ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar.  
  
—Eh.  
  
Geralt hace un pequeño amago de sonrisa y Jaskier siente que no ha cambiado en absoluto. Sigue exactamente igual: el mismo pelo blanco, la idéntica expresión estoica, la eterna mirada llena de mal humor. Cuando le mira, piensa que todo podría ser más fácil si hubiera cambiado. Sería más fácil verle un poco más viejo, un poco más maduro y Jaskier podría pensar “para ti también ha pasado el tiempo”. Pero lo que ve es al mismo Geralt de siempre, que se marchó hace cinco años y que vuelve como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
—Jaskier —Su voz sí que parece haber cambiado un poco, parece menos agresiva, ligeramente contenida.  
  
Ninguno de los dos se mueve de su sitio, hay como dos metros de distancia entre ambos y a Jaskier le parece toda una vida. Cinco años de separación.  
  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta Jaskier. Alguien al lado de Geralt se mueve y por un momento ve a una niña de pelo rubio casi blanco y piensa “Oh, por favor no. Eso es imposible”. Tarda unos segundos en atar cabos y respirar de nuevo con normalidad—. Parece que al final conseguiste aquello que buscabas.  
  
Geralt le mira, y si no lo conociera lo suficiente, pensaría que hay un gesto de disculpa en su mirada. Tal vez nunca llegó a conocerle.  
  
—Jaskier, ella es Ciri —murmura—. Ciri, él es Jaskier. Solía seguirme por todo el Continente para luego inventarse canciones.  
  
La niña de unos doce o trece años no parece ni ligeramente impresionada por conocerle, sacude la cabeza con una pequeñísima sonrisa a modo de saludo y se acerca un poco más al hechicero, ocultando parte de su cuerpo tras su ancha espalda.  
  
No quiere enfadarse, pero de alguna forma encontrarlo en el último lugar en el que esperaba verle, le hace un pequeño agujero en el corazón. Piensa “pudiste cumplir tu promesa pero estás aquí”.  
  
—Encantado Ciri —logra decir—. Ya veo que al menos si fuiste capaz de cumplir una de tus promesas.  
  
Se marcha con el laúd colgado del hombro y el corazón latiendo lentamente, como en una marcha funeraria. Escucha un murmullo a sus espaldas, algo que suena a “joder” y por un momento cree que Geralt le cogerá del brazo y le dará una buena razón por la que no ha aparecido por Novigrad en los últimos años.  
  
Sigue caminando por el comedor hasta un carruaje que le lleva a Novigrad. A casa. A una casa frente al mar que nunca le ha parecido su hogar.  
  
Cuando llega se mete en la bañera con el agua tan caliente que le quema la piel y le hace sentir que de alguna forma, ese frío que siente en su interior, es algo que lleva demasiado tiempo sintiendo.  
  
Cinco años y Geralt aparece para hacerle ver que la única promesa que no ha cumplido es justo la que lleva sesenta meses robándole el sueño por las noches.

**

A la mañana siguiente todo parece como una canción mal escrita, un sueño sin final feliz. Se levanta cuando el sol juega con las nubes y hay demasiados sonidos que le perturban. Tarda unos segundos en comprender que esos sonidos es en realidad alguien aporreando su puerta.  
  
Cuando abre la puerta de la entrada se encuentra con Geralt y Ciri, que entran al salón sin invitación, como un vendaval que llega sin ser esperado.  
  
—Siempre cumplo todas mis promesas, bardo idiota. Ahora mismo la promesa más importante que estoy cumpliendo es mantener a Ciri a salvo —Ruge Geralt repasando el salón con la mirada, como reconociendo si es un lugar seguro—. Necesitamos un sitio para quedarnos un tiempo, un sitio que sea seguro.  
  
Lleva años esperando ese momento, deseando que Geralt aparezca por la puerta de su casa, diciendo “Hice una promesa y he vuelto a cumplirla”. Probablemente Jaskier diría “puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, toda una vida si eso te hace feliz” y tal vez esa casa podría parecerle un hogar. Junto a él.  
  
Pero la realidad le parece mucho menos bonita y con ese toque de ironía que a veces choca en la cara como un bufido. La realidad es que Geralt no parece haber regresado por él, parece que está plantado en medio del salón porque no puede estar en otro sitio. No sabe si le duele más que Geralt no haya vuelto por él o saber que ha vuelto sólo por Ciri.  
  
—Hay dos habitaciones subiendo las escaleras a mano derecha —Murmura—. Tenéis sabanas limpias en la cómoda.  
  
Ciri sube las escaleras despacio, como entrando a un lugar desconocido del que no logra fiarse y Geralt la sigue con la mirada. Con un gesto serio lleno de preocupación.  
  
—Entonces, ¿qué hacíais ayer en la fiesta de Tretogor? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —dice Jaskier una vez Ciri desaparece de su vista—. Cuéntame la versión larga.  
  
Geralt suspira.  
  
—Estamos intentando conocer cuáles son las lealtades de los reinos del norte, en quien podemos confiar. Hay demasiada gente interesada en la princesa de Cintra, en la nieta de la reina Calanthe —murmura—. Necesitamos quedarnos unos días aquí, tal vez una semana, para dar esquinazo a ciertos grupos que nos persiguen. Luego partiremos a Kaer Morhen para que Ciri tenga la posibilidad de desarrollar su talento mágico.  
  
Jaskier nunca pensó que vería a Geralt tan involucrado en el destino de otra persona, pero cuando le mira a los ojos en su reflejo se percibe preocupación. Parece realmente decidido a hacer lo mejor por Ciri, hacer lo que sea por ella.  
  
—¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer, Geralt? —pregunta finalmente demasiado sorprendido—. ¿Basar el resto de tu vida en Ciri?  
  
—Es mi destino —ruge—. Llegue a Cintra poco antes del ataque de los Nilfgaardianos y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos. Ahora Ciri es mi responsabilidad y prioridad.  
  
Jaskier le mira a los ojos y por fin comprende que el Geralt que abandonó esa casa hace cinco años, el Geralt al que acompañó por más de una década entre colinas y monstruos, ya no está ahí. De alguna forma sigue siendo él, pero no hay nada que consiga hacerle sentir que le tiene de vuelta.  
  
—Ya sabes dónde está tu habitación —le tiembla un poco la voz, reza para que no se note—. Este lugar es tan seguro como quieras que sea, Geralt.  
  
Esa noche prueba a cocinar algo para cenar, y mientras intenta que la sopa tenga algo de sabor y el pan de la estufa no se queme, les mira de reojo.  
  
Están sentados en la mesa de la cocina revisando un mapa, demasiados absortos en la conversación como para notar su escrutinio. Ciri parece cómoda cerca de Geralt. Un poco cautelosa, ligeramente tímida, pero con esa tranquilidad que da el saber que puedes confiar tu vida a otra persona. Geralt parece increíblemente sobre protector, tiene esa mirada llena de preocupación y responsabilidad.  
  
Y parecen acoplarse. Se nota que están intentando que todo salga bien, que todo encaje. Desean que funcione.  
  
En la cocina se escuchan los suspiros de Geralt, la suave voz aniñada de Ciri y el sonido de las olas chocando con la arena. Huele a pan caliente y sopa casera, y cuando les mira comprende que esa casa frente al mar por primera vez se siente como un hogar.


	4. Hogar

_[“Home is where the heart is. It's where we started. Where we belong.” Home is where the heart is, Mcfly]_

La primera vez que Jaskier vio a Geralt matar un monstruo, algo se le encogió en el corazón. Había sido fácil seguirlo por las praderas, dormir junto a una hoguera y andar varias horas al día entre arbustos; pero verle matar a una boira con un solo giro de espada y sin titubear ni un instante le hizo replantarse ciertas cosas. Comprendió que el camino no iba a ser tan divertido como pensaba, seguramente sería mucho más peligroso de lo que tenía en mente. Por unos segundos pensó “tal vez esto no sea para mí. Quizá sea mejor que me marche”, pero _algo_ en la forma en la que Geralt nunca le incluía en su viaje pero siempre pedía dos cervezas en las posadas le hizo quedarse con él.  
  
Jaskier aprendió a permanecer lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser atacado por ninguna criatura y lo bastante cerca como para poder ver la batalla con perspectiva, cantando mentalmente canciones sobre héroes valientes.  
  
No supo realmente lo que era el miedo hasta que llegaron a un poblado cerca de Spalla. Mientras Geralt luchaba contra un demonio podrido y Jaskier pensaba qué palabra podría hacer rimar con _valeroso_ , por primera vez sitió terror de verdad.  
  
Se había camuflado entre dos arbustos medianos a varios metros de distancia de la pelea, cuando escucho un gruñido.  
  
Se quedó congelado unos largos segundos, como esperando haber escuchado mal. Paralizado y lleno de miedo. El segundo rugido sonó un poco más grave, más fuerte. Cuando Jaskier se giró, muy lentamente, se encontró un enorme lobo gris enseñando los colmillos y en posición de ataque.  
  
Caminó varios pasos hacia atrás, casi sin hacer ruido, mientras el lobo le seguía muy lentamente. Intentó sacar la daga que Geralt le obligaba guardar en los pantalones pero se atascó en el cinturón. En su cabeza la voz de Geralt le advirtió “no hagas movimientos bruscos” y Jaskier no pudo hacer otra cosa más que maldecir muy bajito mientras intentaba que la mano que finalmente empuñaba la daga no le temblara.  
  
No pudo hacer mucho más que repasar mentalmente todo lo que sabía sobre los lobos: rápidos, feroces y fuertes. Luego recordó una frase que Geralt le dijo una vez “El acero no sirve de nada si no lo clavas en el corazón” y lo único que consiguió hacer fue gritar.  
  
—¡GERAAAAAAAAAALT!  
  
No fue su mejor movimiento, porque ante el grito, el lobo se envalentonó y caminó mucho más rápido hacia él. Jaskier pensó “si Geralt me encuentra muerto, me mata” y luego “la daga directa al corazón” y luego nada más. El lobo saltó con la mandíbula abierta y Jaskier simplemente observó en cámara lenta cómo se abalanzaba sobre él. Cayeron sobre la nieve y mientras sentía el aliento de muerte del lobo lo último que pensó fue “Me voy a morir”.  
  
No llegó a escuchar el acero cruzar el pelaje del lobo, pero dos segundos después escuchó un aullido y para cuando dejó de sentir el peso muerto del animal y pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró con Geralt justo delante de él. Con la espada manchada de sangre y la mirada llena de incredulidad.  
  
—El acero siempre en el corazón, Jaskier —dijo Geralt—. No en el suelo.  
  
Jaskier nunca consiguió quitarse esa impresión de peligro constante. Pasaron los meses y luego los años, pero ese zumbido sordo y esa sensación paralizadora que sintió siempre la recordará.  
  
Siempre sentirá esa sensación de vacío y agonía al pensar que si ese es el final, tal vez no ha conseguido que valga la pena.

***

Sopla una ligera brisa en Novigrad cuando el sonido de las olas del mar despierta a Jaskier. Se despereza lentamente mientras observa cómo los rayos de sol entran por la ventana.  
  
Han pasado ocho días desde que Ciri y Geralt aparecieron en su puerta y no ha podido evitar sentir ese zumbido sordo y esa sensación paralizadora que le ahoga el pecho. Esa sensación de _se van a ir_ _sin decir nada_ que le recorre la espalda. Esa necesidad de _merezco una buena explicación_. Esta vez no piensa dejar que Geralt se marche sin hablarlo, sin darle esa maldita disculpa que merece desde hace más de cinco años.  
  
Cuando sale al balcón y respira el aire limpio y fresco del océano siente que los pulmones se le llenan. A lo lejos cree escuchar el sonido de espadas, de acero contra acero, y cuando fuerza la vista intuye las siluetas de dos personas conocidas en la arena.  
  
El sol se intuye en el horizonte y Jaskier camina lentamente por la templada arena mientras observa a Ciri y Geralt moverse entre los rayos de luz. Parecen estar entrenando, con las espadas al aire y varios gritos de fracaso.  
  
Cuando llega a varios metros de distancia se queda parado viéndoles, si decir nada. Geralt danza por la arena con su espada como si fuera una extensión de su brazo. Es mucho más ágil y rápido de lo que cualquier hombre de su altura y peso debería de ser.  
  
—Te repito que el acero no sirve de nada si no lo clavas en el corazón, Ciri —Ruge Geralt mortalmente frustrado—. ¿Vuelvo a explicarte dónde se encuentra el corazón?  
  
Ciri parece exhausta, blandiendo una espada demasiado grande para ella y moviendo los pies por la arena como si no supiera qué es lo que se supone que debe de hacer.  
  
—¡Has dicho que me ibas a atacar por la derecha! —Chilla Ciri.  
  
Geralt suspira, ruge _Hmmmm_ y parece intentar buscar paciencia de algún sitio dentro de su ser.  
  
—¿Crees que cuando vengan a atacarte te dirán exactamente cómo lo van a hacer para que te sea más fácil? —Responde seco y malhumorado—. ¡Llevamos varias semanas y no estás mejorando nada!  
  
Ciri lanza la espada a la arena, dice “¡Pues si no estoy mejorando no sé para qué sigo entrenando!” y comienza a correr hacia la casa.  
  
Geralt recoge la espada de la arena y se queda mirando el sol aparecer por el horizonte, mucho más serio de lo que le ha visto nunca.  
  
—¿Crees que esa es forma de tratar a una niña de trece años que acaba de perder a toda la familia que le quedaba y que además es perseguida por el otro bando en esta mierda de guerra?  
  
Geralt no se gira, pero Jaskier puede ver cómo sus hombros caen lentamente.  
  
—Por eso mismo estoy haciendo esto, Jaskier. Porque algún día vendrán y tendrá que saber defenderse —Dice Geralt—. Tiene que ser estricta con el entrenamiento. Puede que yo no sea bueno para muchas cosas, pero puedo darle eso.  
  
Jaskier se acerca un poco más, casi a su altura y le mira a la cara.  
  
—Tal vez ella tenga que aprender todo esto de las espadas —murmura muy bajito—, pero tú tienes que aprender todo eso que crees no poder darle.  
  
Geralt suspira.  
  
—No sé si voy a ser capaz alguna vez de poder darle todo lo que necesita. Soy un brujo, lo único que sé hacer es matar monstruos —Ruge—. Todo _esto_ que hago lo voy improvisando por el camino.  
  
Y se ve exactamente así, perdido e improvisando con Ciri.  
  
—Tal vez tú también tenga que empezar a aprender —Dice Jaskier— Hay muchos tipos de entrenamientos y no todos están relacionados con la fuerza bruta y las espadas.  
  
Geralt le mira, con los ojos helados y una mueca de desagrado.  
  
—La próxima vez que quiera tu opinión te la pediré, Jaskier.  
  
Se marcha rápidamente hacia la casa, dejando a Jaskier mirando el horizonte. El sol sale lentamente calentándole la piel pero no consigue llegar a su interior, a esa fría sensación de vacío.  
  
Horas más tarde, cuando entra al salón, se encuentra a Ciri sentada en una silla entretenida con lo que parece un libro de poemas.  
  
En la mesa hay una hoja que llama irremediablemente su atención. Dos frases y siete palabras que consiguen hacerle enfadar.  
  
_"Una kikimora en las afueras. Volveré. Cuídala."  
  
_Ciri parece relajada leyendo el libro, pero cuando le escucha gritar, salta de la silla.  
  
—¿Dónde ha ido Geralt?  
  
—A cazar una kikimora. —Dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Él nunca dice dónde va, pero siempre vuelve.  
  
Jaskier ríe con una carcajada llena de amargura, quiere decir “Él nunca dice dónde va, tampoco cuándo volverá. Y no siempre vuelve”.  
  
—Está bien.  
  
Pero no está bien, porque Geralt no aparece esa noche para cenar y a la mañana siguiente cuando se despierta tampoco lo encuentra entrenando con Ciri en la playa. Tarda un total de tres días en volver a aparecer y para cuando lo hace, cuando entra en el salón lleno de barro y con la espada ensangrentada, Jaskier está increíblemente enfadado.  
  
No llega a hablar con él, solo comprueba que sigue con vida y sube a su habitación dando un pequeño y dramático portazo. Sale al balcón sólo para poder sentir el aire del anochecer en la cara. No espera que Geralt le siga y se apoye en la barandilla a su lado.  
  
—¿Qué quieres?  
  
Geralt le mira con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas y los brazos doblados contra el pecho.  
  
—Ciri dice que has estado enfadado.  
  
—Últimamente me pasa muy a menudo, Geralt —murmura con toda la paciencia que consigue sentir—. Desde que habéis vuelto no…  
  
Geralt ni siquiera le deja terminar la frase.  
  
—Si tanto te molestamos, pode…  
  
Jaskier suelta una risa tan amarga que Geralt deja la frase a mitad.  
  
—¿No lo entiendes, verdad? —Gruñe Jaskier—. No es por vosotros. Es porque a ella no puedes hacerle como a mí, abandonarla sin decir nada, sin dar ninguna explicación.  
  
—Yo no he hecho eso. Le dije que…  
  
—¡Sí lo has hecho! Has huido como un cobarde porque te has agobiado —Sube tanto el volumen de su voz que siente la garganta en carne viva—. Pero ella es ahora tu obligación y no puedes simplemente desaparecer y volver un tiempo después como _hey ¿te acuerdas de mí?  
  
_Geralt frunce el ceño y por primera vez en su vida le parece asustado.  
  
—¿Seguimos hablando de Ciri?  
  
Y entonces Jaskier comprende que no se trata de Ciri. Se trata de él. Sigue enfadado con Geralt. Después de cinco años no ha conseguido superar que le dejó solo en medio de una montaña con unos enanos y meses después se volvió a marchar de su casa sin decir nada. Que prometió que volvería y Jaskier le esperó por cinco putos años.  
  
—Te marchaste, Geralt. Me dejaste solo en aquella montaña y luego, cuando pensé que podríamos arreglarlo, te volviste a ir sin decir nada —desde el balcón mira las olas chocar con la arena y Jaskier se siente por primera vez a varios metros de altura. Agobiado, nervioso y con un nudo en el estómago—. Y aún hoy, cada vez que me despierto en esta casa por unos segundos me tengo que auto convencer de que esta vez no os vais a ir sin decir nada. Sin avisar. Estoy en posición de alerta, contando las horas. Y algún día os iréis.  
  
—Yo nunca quise…  
  
—Pero lo hiciste. Desapareciste. Me dijiste que volverías y…  
  
—Y he vuelto, Jaskier. He intentado convencerme de que he vuelto por dar esquinazo a la gente que nos persigue, que nunca esperarían encontrarnos aquí. Pero en el fondo sé que es una mala idea y lo he hecho igualmente. No por los malditos Reinos del Norte, no por Ciri. Por ti —Se lleva una mano a la mandíbula y suspira, como si no quisiera tener esa conversación pero supiera que no hay otra forma de arreglarlo—. A mí también me han pesado estos cinco años. Me he pasado media vida sólo y de repente apareciste tú y no sabía cómo manejarlo. Lo nuestro funcionaba pero yo no sabía cómo hacerlo funcionar. Sentí algo que nunca había experimentado, esa maldita sensación de miedo. De perderte, de cagarla, de joder todo como siempre hago.  
  
Es la primera vez que le escucha decir tantas palabras seguidas y después de tantos años de frío, siente que el corazón le late un poco más rápido. Porque por primera vez, en la mirada de Geralt hay un ruego por ser comprendido, necesita ser aceptado.  
  
—¿Qué intentas decir?  
  
—Que Ciri y yo partiremos en dos noches hacia Kaer Morhen —mira al infinito, y la brisa del mar juega con su pelo—. Y que la única razón por la que he vuelto aquí es para que vengas con nosotros.  
  
Verle tan vulnerable destruye sus defensas como si nunca hubieran existido. No parece Geralt, pero de alguna forma es exactamente lo que siempre supo que era en el fondo.  
  
Jaskier siente que después de tanto tiempo puede sonreír sinceramente.  
  
—Supongo que necesitarás a un bardo que escriba canciones sobre tus heroicas proezas.  
  
Geralt suspira, le mira con algo que parece cariño, se acerca muy lentamente y agacha la cabeza para poder mirarle bien a los ojos. Dorados y extremadamente brillantes, son difíciles de ignorar.  
  
—Déjame volver a ti.  
  
Lo dice como un susurro y por un segundo Jaskier no sabe si lo ha escuchado bien o ha sido el sonido de la brisa del mar jugando con sus sentimientos. Pero entonces Geralt acerca sus labios lentamente y suspira junto a su boca, como tentando a su fuerza de voluntad. Le acaricia los labios, se sumerge en su boca y cuando le besa, consigue encontrar las respuestas a todas las inseguridades de su mente.  
  
Le besa intensamente, contra la barandilla del balcón y con sus manos jugando con su mandíbula. Le besa con las lenguas chocando y varios suspiros llenos de esperanza. Descarrilado y sin ninguna dirección, como siempre ha sido su historia.  
  
Hay cierto descontrol cuando Geralt ruge, se apoya contra su cuerpo y consigue que todo encaje, con un muslo entre sus piernas y un ligero vaivén que le vuelve loco. Jaskier le puede sentir rígido, empalmado e intentando conseguir algo de fricción. Susurran entre respiraciones, con la mano de Geralt en su nuca y su lengua mucho más adentro.

Jadean lengua con lengua, más salvaje de lo que su corazón puede soportar y con ese deseo que le quema vivo. Cuando Jaskier siente que le tiemblan las piernas, Geralt le empuja hacia la habitación. Le tira sobre la cama y hay _algo_ animal en su mirada. Algo primitivo y salvaje que primero le corta la respiración y luego le hace jadear rápidamente.  
  
Se besan en la cama, enredados entra las sábanas y con las lenguas resbalando. Cuando Geralt se quita la camisa, Jaskier descubre todo un nuevo mundo lleno de músculos fuertes y firmes. Le toca la espalda y baja un poco, lo suficiente para meter la mano dentro del pantalón; y Geralt parece tener prisa porque le desviste a bocados, rápido y con cierta desesperación.  
  
—Maldita sea, Jaskier.  
  
Se tocan mutuamente, rudo y salvaje, y Jaskier no puede evitar las comparaciones porque realmente es _enorme_.  
  
Jaskier piensa _después de cinco años_ y siente cierta rabia, ciertas ganas de castigar a Geralt por todo el tiempo que pudieron tener pero le robaron. Luego escucha la voz del brujo como un susurro _hmmmmmm_ mientras siente como le acaricia, mucho más profundo y rudo de lo que nunca ha experimentado, y deja de pensar. Siente el cuerpo en carne viva y un descontrol que le asfixia, que le pide mucho más de lo que está sintiendo.  
  
—Date la vuelta.  
  
Se da la vuelta sin pensarlo, sin llegar a plasmar un pensamiento coherente en su cabeza. Geralt manda y Jaskier sencillamente obedece, se da la vuelta y siente un pequeño cachete en su nalga derecha. Quiere decir “cuidado” y a la vez “repítelo”, pero no llega a decir nada porque lo siguiente que siente es un dedo lleno de saliva jugando con su entrada. No tarda mucho en entrar y Jaskier se pierde en las sensaciones mientras jadea contra la almohada..  
  
Levanta el culo como si fuera un instinto básico, mientras siente la lengua de Geralt en sus nalgas y otro dedo entrando mucho más profundo.  
  
Cuando los dedos desaparecen y Geralt ruge y le lame el cuello, Jaskier sabe que va a pasar. La invasión es ruda y dolorosa y se tensa involuntariamente. Geralt murmura _shhhhh respira_ , y va un poco más lento, embistiendo lánguidamente y con un dolor intenso que quema.  
  
Cuando las embestidas se vuelven más profundas, Jaskier siente como el ritmo sube y puede empezar a moverse. A su espalda, Geralt ruge con fuerza, respira como un toro y le lame la nuca. Parece enloquecido, fuera de control y con ese compás intenso que le vuelve loco.  
  
Se mueven descompasados, sin un ritmo marcado y con varios suspiros llenos de pasión. Parece un ritmo sin equilibrio y aún así consiguen que las embestidas sean mucho más profundas y que todo parezca tener sentido.  
  
Jaskier acaba primero, embistiendo contra el colchón, con marcas de dientes en la espalda y Geralt en su interior. En esos instantes post orgásmicos, es cuando siente una presión en el corazón y comprende que podría ser así para siempre. Piensa “Si me dejas, estaré por ti para siempre” y ese pensamiento le hace un agujero en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Segundos después, Geralt murmura varios _Jaskier_ , secos y rugosos, y embiste por última vez.  
  
No recuerda exactamente cuándo se duerme. En algún momento se tumban en la cama, con los cuerpos sudorosos y las respiraciones descompasadas. Cierra los ojos mientras siente la brisa del mar en los pies y a Geralt acomodarse entre las sabanas. Piensa “mañana se irá de nuevo sin despedirse” y no sabe si lo dice en voz alta, pero Geralt susurra algo que le llena el corazón de felicidad mientras deja un beso fantasma en su frente.  
  
—No sin ti.  
  
A la mañana siguiente cuando Jaskier despierta la cama está vacía y fría. Piensa “me prometió que esta vez no se iría” mientras comprueba que tampoco está en ninguna de las habitaciones. Baja al salón para encontrarlo vacío, y siente un vuelco en su interior cuando se asoma al balcón y ve dos figuras en el horizonte.  
  
Camina perezosamente por la arena con el sol deslumbrándole y con el sonido de gritos en el viento. Ciri parece de mejor humor, tiene una sonrisa en la cara y blande la espada con algo más de seguridad. Jaskier sonríe a varios metros de distancia y cuando siente la mirada de Geralt clavada en sus ojos, aprende a respirar de nuevo.  
  
—Jaskier, cambio de planes —grita Geralt con la espada en la mano y guiando a Ciri en esa coreografía de guerreros—. Partimos esta tarde. Haz la maleta y coge todo lo que te quieras llevar.  
  
Esa misma tarde, Jaskier tiene en su mano una pequeña maleta con las pocas pertenencias que le importan y sujeto a la espalda el laúd. Ha sido más fácil de lo esperado hacer esa pequeña maleta y dejar la mitad de sus pertenencias en la casa. Geralt le mira con un gesto de duda en su cara mientras le da una suave palmada en la espalda.

—¿Nada más?

El sol se esconde por el horizonte cuando parten hacia Kaer Morhen. Ciri monta a Sardinilla con cara de aburrimiento y Geralt camina a su lado, hombro con hombro. 

Entonces Jaskier sonríe porque por fin lo comprende. Después de pasar la mitad de su vida buscando _algo_ que le haga sentir satisfecho, _algo_ que le haga pensar que ha valido la pena el camino, por fin lo entiende.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito.

Jaskier se gira mientras se aleja de Novigrad, de la casa en la que ha vivido durante cinco años. No hay nada ahí que lo retenga, nada que necesite o vaya a echar de menos. Esa casa nunca dejó de ser un lápsus de su verdadera vida, un pasatiempo para olvidar que nunca fue un hogar.  
  
Y junto a Geralt y Ciri lo comprende.  
  
Que Hogar no es un lugar.  
  
_Hogar_ son las personas.


End file.
